gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Anvil Gate
Anvil Gate was a Coalition of Ordered Governments garrison in Anvegad, Kashkur, which was the site of a major siege in which Colonel Victor Hoffman fought against UIR soldiers during the Pendulum Wars.Gears of War: Aspho Fields 16 years after Emergence Day, it was the site of a minor battle between COG, Locust, and Lambent forces.Gears of War 3 History Anvil Gate was fabled in the fact that no one ever got past the fort's defenses. However, its garrison always complained that the fort needed a major upgrade; the small passages between areas of the complex were hard to navigate in full, Pendulum Wars-era armor. The defensive artillery guns of Anvil Gate were compared to the cannons of the Battleships of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 274 Towards the end of the war, the fort was fitted with an integrated Hammer of Dawn targeting system, operated from the main command center. 16 years after E-Day, the fort lay in ruins and its best asset, its Navy-class cannons, had been left without maintenance for so long that they were irreparable. When the COG returned during the Lambent Pandemic, they began to patch up the fort as best as they could. Dizzy even had to sacrifice 'Betty', an Assault Derrick, to repair a part of collapsed rampart in one of the defensive walls. Rudimentary accommodation blocks and vegetable plots were built into the walls and grounds. The Kashkur Empire Anvil Gate was first constructed during the height of the Kashkur Empire during the Silver Era. Anvil Gate was placed in the Anvegad Pass, preventing any invading army from moving into the southern areas of the Empire. The original purpose of the fort was to protect the silver mines of Kashkur. The city of Anvegad was built next to the fort, and the fort never fell to a foreign army. The Siege of Anvil Gate In the centuries since the Silver Era, Kashkur transformed from an empire into a COG nation. No longer holding the vast silver reserves it once had, Kashkur still owned 1/5th of Sera’s Imulsion supply, giving the nation great military importance. The western border was a warzone while the southern border was passive, since Vasgar was neutral and dependent on both COG and UIR Imulsion. COG command had Anvil Gate garrisoned with the Battery of Prince Ozore's Artillery, two platoons from 26 RTI, and the 2nd Battalion Royal Ephyran Engineers. Under the command of Captain Ranald F. Sander, the fort was over-stocked with supplies in case the UIR ever attacked. The southern border would not remain passive when the Vasgar could no longer pay its Imulsion bills, and the Unity Party objected to balancing the budget, which lead to a constitutional crisis and resignation of president Ilim. The UIR forces stationed in Furlin invaded Vasgar, under the guise of “peacekeepers", and soon occupied the nation. The COG responded by cutting off all fuel supply to Vasgar, plunging the nation into chaos. Soon, the peacekeepers invaded Kashkur from both western and southern borders, attacking Shavad and Anvil Gate. Captain Ranald noticed the UIR armored block was moving in circles near the fort and ordered the main battle guns of the fort to fire for effect. Captain Ranald was killed by UIR Special Forces, leaving Lt. Victor Hoffman in command of the fort. The UIR cut off the fort and, by destroying the Anvegad pass, Lakar command could not send any reinforcements to Anvil Gate since Shavad was under siege. Command then sent a Tern with ammo, but it was later shot down near the fort. Hoffman requested members from the Pesanga Brigade of Rifles to help defend the fort. Eventually, Hoffman was able to get his Pesanga troopers and put them to work with Padrick Salton, one of the COG's most elite snipers. The Pesangas moved around the mountainsides looking for Indie soldiers, and always came back with a kill. For the next three months, Anvil Gate was bombarded by the UIR army until Hoffman agreed to accept their terms: allow the civilian population to evacuate, the Gears to be treated humanely, and their wounded would not go to POW camps. Major Toly, the commander of UIR Control over Vasgar, accepted Hoffman’s surrender and sent Cpt. Benoslau to take over the fort. Unfortunately for the UIR, it was a trap planned by Hoffman. The civilian population evacuated from the fort and the 200 UIR soldiers entered the wooden part of town, only to find it laid with traps. An explosion rocked the command room where Hoffman was meeting Benoslua, and knocked both of them to the ground; Hoffman killed Benoslau with two shots in the head and felt horrible for betraying his word. On the wall of the fort, Samuel Byrne, along with the rest of the Gears, was battling the UIR that were trapped in the burning buildings. Byrne was killed by a round from a UIR soldier, leaving behind a pregnant wife. Hoffman and his Gears were able to defeat the 200 Indie solders and hold the fort, but in a twist of irony, COG command sent an army, advancing on his position, to relieve them from the siege after defeating the UIR in the western part of the country. Lt. Hoffman was promoted to Captain and awarded the Sovereigns MedalGears of War: Anvil Gate pg 426 for holding Anvil Gate, but was viewed in disgust by some Gears like Major Baxter for breaking the rules of war to win.Gears of War: Unseen After the siege, Anvil Gate was upgraded with new turrets. Lambent Pandemic civilians and handful of Gears.]] Relocating to Anvil Gate In 16 A.E., after the sinking of Jacinto City and the fall of the Coalition, Colonel Hoffman, alongside Bernie and Dizzy, returned to Anvil Gate with the former citizens of Pelruan and a detachment of Gears led by Drew Rossi. Shortly after arriving, they were met by Padrick Salton and Harua Tak, and her children and grandchildren. Second Siege of Anvil Gate During the height of the Lambent Pandemic, Delta, now armed with encryption keys for A2897, hijacked a Locust Gas Barge to reach Anvil Gate. During the flight, they rescued Dizzy from a small outpost and spotted a massive Locust force moving toward the fort, but were shot down by Queen Myrrah and her Tempest before reaching the city. After being picked up by Hoffman, Delta arrived at the fort just in time to defend it against a massive Locust assault consisting of Grinders, Boomers, Maulers, and scores of Savage Grenadiers. Despite a valiant defense, the main gates were breached by a Siegebeast, forcing a retreat into the first courtyard. After being forced to retreat twice more, Hoffman authorized that Anvil Gate's reserve fuel tank be detonated, wiping out all Locust inside the fort.Gears of War 3: Act III-Chapter I: Unbreakable Skirmish Outside Anvil Gate Almost immediately after the siege, Anya and Sam arrived at the fort, only to fall under heavy fire from Locust forces outside the walls. During the race to rescue them, the Lambent finally arrived, deploying a Lambent Berserker outside the walls. The rescue team made it into the main gate just as Baird brought the Hammer of Dawn online and scored what was thought to be a direct strike on the Berserker. Unfazed, the Berserker jumped over the walls and engaged Delta. After a hard-fought battle, the Berserker was killed, finally securing Anvil Gate.Gears of War 3: Act III–Chapter II: Rescue After the Siege Later, after A2897 was decoded, Delta and Dizzy departed on two trucks and a fuel tanker to get fuel for a submarine needed to reach Azura, while Cole, Baird, and Clayton Carmine led a team to search for reinforcements. Hoffman and Bernie both decided to stay and defend Anvil Gate rather than go with them as they were too old and they felt better off protecting the city from attack. While Delta was fighting the Locust and Lambent at Azura, Anvil Gate came under attack from more Savage Locust and Lambent forces and was nearly overrun, but was saved when Adam Fenix detonated his weapon, wiping out the Locust and the Lambent. Gallery anvilgate1.jpg anvilgate2.jpg anvilgate3.jpg References Category:COG Category:COG military bases Category:Locations